wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wii Hardware trolls
This is an under construction list of Wii Hardware trolls. This list is not to be abused. A troll is strictly defined as a highly disruptive member who derails any and all conversations pertaining to the Wii and posts abusive comments about the console and its userbase with no supporting facts. Known alternate accounts should be listed under the main user. Under no circumstances should any of the following users be listened to, or relied upon for correct information. It should be known that without an IP sweep, any of these users could potentially be alts of each other. Only clearly known alts are listed as being alts. Bignutz04 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': A mild troll who is usually more amusing than annoying. He often posts sarcastically negative comments about first party games for the Wii. He gained immediate fame when he made a topic describing how his girlfriend wants him to give up video games. He attracted more negative attention when he posted what was supposedly an emotional account of his life story that was actual a copied and pasted fake story from Current Events. Although not a serious troll, his behavior, which most users find irritating, earns him a place on this list. Cold-flame *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Similar to HighOnPhazon, Cold-flame very rarely contributes positively to discussions, but usually makes rude posts about irrelevant topics, such as Wii owners' maturity levels. He often derails conversations into trolling and flaming debates. Endgame *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A rare example of a troll who likes the Wii. Although initially famous for coining the minor Internet meme "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action," Endgame quickly achieved notoriety for his extreme hatred of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, constantly referring to both games as "abominations." Through events possibly related to this tactic, he was banned. EmagdnE *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Endgame's alt, his name spelled backwards. Uses the same tactics as above. HighOnPhazon *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Like many trolls, HighOnPhazon pretends to like Wii games, and appears to be the only troll who legitimately liked Nintendo at some point in the past. He commonly attacks minor flaws in games and compares them to inequivalent games on the 360. Anyone who disagrees with what he said is called a fanboy. Kirbyfan99 Main article: Kirbyfan *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A user with many alts that all follow the Kirbyfan name. His original tactic involved telling users their Wii was broken when it only had a minor problem. He now posts similar content to NeonPlasmaHero. Although he despises several users, like Comebackking, he seems to have a crush on BlackDoomShadow. Linkrules2 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Linkrules is unusual as a troll because he owns and likes the Wii. Rather, he is a troll because he is a known scammer in regards to the Virtual Console gift system. He posts trades, receives his game, but never sends the other person their's. This came to a head when the user ActRemix attempted to prove his scamming by taking a picture of his Wii with the "sent gift" message to prove he sent the gift but never received his. Linkrules attempted to play the victim, claiming ActRemix scammed him, but this backfired when he began claiming he never even posted in ActRemix's topic to begin with, which was easily disproven. He also began impersonating BlackDoomShadow by calling himself the "Ultimate supreme dictator overlord of Wii Hardware." His scamming and impersonation got him suspended for a week. Although some have pointed out the similarity between the names Linkrules and Kirbyfan, as well as the fact that Kirbyfan repeatedly defended Linkrules during the scam incident, no connection between them has ever been evidenced. NeonPlasmaHero *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': A particularly stubborn troll, NeonPlasmaHero regularly claims to own a Wii and "likes" its games, yet his quotes (which reference "Wii owners regretting their purchase" and "when will Wii get some real games?") clearly show otherwise. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. Tech_Support *'User level': Banned (-2) (?) *'Tactics': Tech_Support is extremely similar in behavior to Naruto, leading to theories that they are alts. He commonly bashes the Wii in the same manner as Naruto, although is usually more direct rather than stealthy. He also likes the 360 more than Naruto, to the point that a running joke on the forum is that he works or should work for Microsoft tech support, hence the name. As he has not been seen in almost a month, many speculate he was banned. Triplehhhh *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A former troll, Triplehhhh would often post claims of how much he loves Wii games, though this was actually stealth trolling as he always ended up comparing them to graphically superior 360 games. Through unknown events, he was permanently banned. He has a number of alt accounts, that, unlike Kirbyfan's, are not similar in any way, confusing numerous users. Some claim that the Naruto alt NoGta4wii actually belongs to Triplehhhh. Like Kirbyfan, Triplehhhh was a main vandal of this wiki, constantly removing this section from this page, before being blocked. XnarutoX626 Main article: XnarutoX626 *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': Probably the most well known and infamous troll on the boards, XnarutoX626 has been lurking around the Wii Hardware board for a long time. The most common thing to see him do is post a list of shovelware proclaiming that "The Wii isn't dead! Just look at all these great titles". However, after people began to ignore him, he began "stealth trolling", by asking when Resident Evil 5, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Devil May Cry 4 were coming out for Wii. After a while he created alt accounts, named after games not coming to Wii, and posts with them whenever said games are mentioned. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. NoRE5forwii *'User level': New User 1 (15) *'Tactics': NoRE5forwii is an alt of XnarutoX626, used whenever the question of Resident Evil 5 coming to Wii is raised. See Also *List of Wii Hardware users Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Trolls From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.